Alone You are Not
by UnSewn
Summary: Little Hinako is a young girl training to become a ninja, but when her past constantly abuses her present, what will she do? GaaraxOC


Hey! This one was made long ago and before the Bloody Mary one, so it has a very strong reference to it. In the beginning, there are two voices talking, one is a small, child like on, and one is older and experienced, R&R!  
>~UnSewn~<br>Chapter 1: Questions?  
>Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? Where is here?<p>

I don't know the answer.

I see darkness, and a boy.

The boy is holding something, round.

His hand is outstretched.

There are more _children_.

What are children? Why do they run? Where will they go? The sand.

The _sand _is moving.

What is sand? Why is it moving? Is it the boy? Why is that child so big?

No. That is not a child.

That is a man.

What is he doing?

The sand attacked him. The boy is scared. I walked in front of the man, walked? How is walking? What is walking?

My hand stretched out to him, the boy. I opened my mouth.

My mouth? What is my mouth?

"_Will you play with me? _"

The words came out like wind chimes.

What are words? What are wind chimes? What is play?

I don't know what play is, but I want to, _play._ His eyes opened wide.

Why do his eyes do that? Is he surprised? What is surprised?

He nodded his head. He gave me the _ball._

Is this what we play with?

I looked at my hand. I looked at his _hand_. It looks soft. Can I _hold_ his _hand_?

I put my hand in his and grabbed on, not hard, I told myself. It is soft, but it is cold.

This is _cold._

His _eyes_ widened, again. I pulled him towards the place the others _played _in. I backed up, and put the ball down by my _feet_, like the other children had.

I _kicked _the ball with my foot. The ball _rolled _and stopped at his feet. He didn't respond for a time.

Then, he nudged the ball with his foot and it rolled back to me. He wasn't going to leave. He wasn't going to leave me alone? I'm not, Alone?

We passed the ball back and forth. He began to _smile_ at the small _game _we were playing. I was _shocked_. What is smiling? He was _smiling_? Could I _smile _too? I don't know but I did feel a _warm feeling _in my stomach. What is this? What is this _warmth_?

I felt it creep. My smile? It was a nice feeling. _Smiling_. The boy stopped, his eyes grew wide. Had I done something wrong? But the man's eyes were large as well.

Then the man smiled, so did the boy.

After we played for a time, the man explained that they had to go _home_.

"_What is home?_"

I asked. The boy looked at me, _stunned._ Then the man gazed down at me sorrowfully. "Where you need to go." he said in a kind voice. I nodded my head as the boy had. I waved my hand goodbye, walking back into the darkness I was familiar with.

That boy knew who he was.

But, who am I?

"_**You are Hinako Suzukaze"**_

A deep, but gentle, voice in my head, rumbled in response.

That, was my first memory.

My next memory was that of a man, a woman, and a boy. This boy, though, did not look like the one I saw before, his hair was black, and tied in a high _ponytail_. His _eyes _were small, and he called the man his father and the woman his mother. The man looked alike to his son, except his face was scarred and wrinkled. The woman was very beautiful, and said in a kind voice. "Welcome to your new home." They explained that I would be staying in their house from now on.

The boy, whom I founds name to be Shikamaru, took me to my room. "Here we go, this is your room, my room is beside yours ,so, if you need anything, knock." I was shocked by his voice and looked back at him in the door way, from _my room_.

"_Why?"_

I asked, he did the same thing that the boy had once hearing my voice, his eyes became wide open. "Why, what?"

"_Why are you allowing me to live here?_" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked back. My eyes widened for a moment. Why not? Why wouldn't he allow me to live here?

Why not?

(By the way, her voice sounds like two voices, like I said, one deep and experienced and one child-like, talking at the same time, that's why it surprises everyone :))


End file.
